RÉQUIEM
by Tavata
Summary: Requiem æternam dona eis, Domine, et lux perpetua luceat eis. Concedeles El descanso eterno, Señor, y que la luz perpetua los ilumine
1. Chapter 1

**Kyrie eleison (Κυριε ελεησον).  
_Señor, ten piedad_.**

______________________________________________

Quintessia...

Quintessia al igual que el resto del mismo Universo habían regresado a la normalidad después del terrible encuentro que todos los seres tanto orgánicos como mecánicos habían tenido con las esporas que transportaban ese terrible virus del odio.

Un quintesson, tal vez el más pequeño y cobarde de todos los de su raza había sido el elemento determinante en esta nueva amenaza, sin él no hubiera regresado de entre los caídos el líder autobot que liberó la luz de la matrix autobots para proteger a todos de las tinieblas.

..........................................................

Deberías estar feliz- molestaron desde el ángulo de la puerta- no todos los ciclos terrestres, cybertronianos o de Quintessia el jefe de jefes autobot te palmea la cabeza.

Gamma Quintesson se giro de un pequeño saltito. Él había sido el responsable del regreso de Optimus Prime.

Cazador, si fueras al menos un cuarto de lo que se supone debe ser un guardia quintesson- dijo el esclavista- me tratarías con más respeto.

Pero si ya te muestro el respeto que te tengo- molestó Tempestad haciendo una reverencia.

Gamma musitó algo en su lengua.

¿No deberías irte ya?- ahora fue el quintesson el que trataba de molestar al guardia sin lograrlo.

Cuidado Gamma- dijo Tempestad acercándose al quintesson- sería muy feo que yo ya no regresará y esas fueran tus últimas palabras hacia mi.

Gamma Q. pasó rápidamente todas sus caras quintesson antes de regresar a la cara de muerte, la cual mostraba solo si estaba aterrado o enojado.

Tempestad no pudo evitar soltar una sonora carcajada.

Sólo estoy molestando- le dijo palmeando la cabeza del quintesson como lo había hecho Optimus Prime- qué podría pasarte si tienes a Diluvio para cuidarte...

Esa era la forma que el cazador tenía para disculparse con Gamma por su poco respeto al que era su creador y amo.

........................................................................

- Cuidado, cuidado, no debes tensarlo mucho o el tiro no será perfecto, cuidado...

Tempestad apareció sobre una extraña planta metálica a las afueras de la fortaleza de Gamma, la vista era exquisita, no por el metal que formaba Quintessia, sino por quienes observaba en ese momento el cazador.

Su hermosa Tormenta ya no era la pequeña sparkling que ayudó a Terran en Zatoova, faltaba poco tiempo para que fuera toda una señorita, a Tempestad le encantaba observarla, cada vez se parecía más a Diluvio aunque el polícia melodramático dijera que Tormenta era la viva imagen del cazador.

En ese momento Tormenta tenía una sesión de tiro con una especie de arco alienígena que su creadora le mostraba como utilizar... Diluvio, ¿exisitía femme más hermosa? El cazador negó con la cabeza, nunca.

No muy lejos de donde estaban ambas femmes, el corgojai de Tormenta ahora un macho de tamaño medio pero de gran fuerza estaba dormitando, el animal aun estaba a la mitad de su crecimiento.

Como Tormenta- pensó el cazador mientras observaba al pesado animal.

Esa bestia era sobreprotectora con Tormenta, el peluche del corgojai aun mostraba mechones blancos entre el pelaje negro, cuando el pelaje fuera completamente azabache "Monsoon" como lo llamaba su niña le arrancaría la cabeza a cualquiera que intentara ponerle una mano encima a Tormenta.

Tempestad soltó una risilla decepticon imaginando a todos los pretendientes que tuvieran la desgracia de toparse con las fauces de Monsoon.

¡Lo logré!- gritó de pronto Tormenta.

Su flecha había dado en el centro del tiro al blanco.

Muy bien hecho, trofeo- apareció Tempestad.

Tormenta tiró el arco para correr a los brazos de su creador.

¿No deberías haberte ido ya?- preguntó Diluvio con una sonrisa.

Ya voy, ya voy- dijo Tempestad sin soltar a Tormenta- mmmh, y si mejor me quedo.

¿Quedarte?- Diluvio se acercó al cazador.

Tormenta les dio espacio a sus creadores mientras iba a despertar a Moonson.

Podemos hacer que Tormenta vaya a jugar con su osito de peluche- Tempestad tenía atrapada a Diluvio por la cintura- mientras tú y yo... ya sabes...

Me encantaría- dijo Diluvio besando a su cazador- pero ya te están esperando... y llegarás tarde como siempre.

Tempestad protestó pero Diluvio se alejó de él para regresar con su pequeña.

...................................................................

¡Vendaval!- gritó Tempestad.

Al momento su nave insignia se hizo presente levantando una enorme polvareda frente a él.

Rumbo fijo a Cybertron- rugió el cazador.

_Coordenadas cargadas, cazador... Disfruta el viaje..._

Tempestad más que sentarse se aplastó en su asiento.

Yo quería quedarme- se dijo fingiéndose molesto.

Un segundo terrestre después ya estaba pensando en cómo molestar al polícia autobot solamente verlo.

...............................................................................

Cuando Optimus Prime regresó pareció no haber sido el único que también volvía de las tierras de los muertos, un grupo élite que el Prime pensó haber perdido en la Tierra hacia mucho tiempo también regresó.

Un grupo que el cazador conocía muy bien.

Mirage- dijo de pronto Jazz colocando varios datapads frente al auto de carreras- todos estos para mañana.

¿Por qué tan contento, Jazz?- molestó Mirage con una sonrisa cómplice.

Porque alguien debe darle un recorrido a la señorita Shining Star por la base, el próximo ciclo- dijo el chico de visor azul.

Ok, sólo porque son órdenes del General Spartan- dijo Mirage sin dejar de sonreir- me debes una.

Nos debes dos- dijo Hound llegando- yo tengo que ir a la Tierra en el próximo crucero y necesito cobrarte el favor que me debes.

Mirage negó con la cabeza.

Bueno, pero no más- dijo el chico ahora con el doble de datapads sobre su escritorio.

Que sean tres- dijo de pronto alguien más desde la puerta.

¿Tú también, Prowl?- preguntó Mirage.

Al parecer el cazador tiene algo importante que quiere mostrarnos en Quintessia- dijo el polícia acercándose a sus amigos- pero como ustedes estarán ocupados, me toca ir solo.

Me saludas a Tormenta- dijo Jazz- ah y no olvides a Diluvio.

No sé si agradecerlo- dijo de pronto Tempestad apareciendo entre ellos- o golpearte por el atrevimiento.

Que sea la primera, por favor- dijo Jazz saludando al cazador.

Llegas tarde- dijo Prowl como saludo.

¿Tarde? Yo no conozco esa palabra- fue el saludo de Tempestad.

Bueno, que se diviertan- dijeron lo otros tres autobots retirándose al momento.

Cuando Prowl y Tempestad estaban en la misma habitación era mejor darles espacio para no terminar regañado o golpeado.

............................................................................

_Bienvenido cazador, bienvenido polícia autobot melodrámatico denominación Prowl_

¿Por qué rayos esa cosa no ha cambiado su forma de dar la bienvenida?- preguntó Prowl elevando las alas puerta.

Ups- dijo Tempestad fingiendo no haberse dado cuenta- pensé que ya lo había reparado.

Cazador de Unicron- dijo el polícia tomando asiento- ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

- No puedes esperar hasta...

Prowl no pudo evitar pararse de un salto, Tempestad estaba de pie frente a él a punto de decir alguna ironía como siempre cuando sin previo aviso pareció desvanecerse, el cazador apenas y había tenido tiempo para sujetarse al respaldo de su asiento.

¿Qué rayos? Se preguntó al momento Tempestad, nunca en todo lo que llegaba en línea había pasado eso, había sentido un dolor terrible en la chispa, como si alguien le hubiera atravesado con algo sumamente filoso.

De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento, uno como nunca había tenido... Por primera vez en mucho, pero mucho tiempo, los ópticos del cazador mostraban ese brillo de miedo, y no miedo por él sino por alguien más...

¿Estás bien?- preguntó Prowl acercándose.

Tempestad una vez más estaba de pie.

Vendaval, quiero estar en Quintessia en menos de un click, ¡Ahora!- rugió el cazador sin contestar a Prowl.

_Órdenes recibidas, cazador_

Fue la respuesta del piloto automático.

Tempestad no dijo nada más, Prowl no entendía que había pasado, lo único que sabía era que ese brillo desconocido seguía presente en los ópticos azabaches del cazador...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

**In memoria aeterna erit justus: ab auditione mala non timebit.**

_**El justo quedará en el recuerdo eterno, el cual no tenga una mala reputación.**_

**________________________________________________________________**

Aun Vendaval no tocaba el suelo de Quintessia cuando Tempestad abrió la puerta principal para de un salto desaparecer ante un Prowl más que confundido.

No era natural que el cazador actuara de esa forma.

Vendaval- llamó el autobot- espera hasta nuestro regreso.

_Órdenes recibidas_

Fue lo último que escuchó Prowl antes de transformarse para seguir a Tempestad.

............................................................

No es posible- musitó Prowl.

El polícia había regresado a modo robot sólo llegar a la fortaleza de Gamma, el lugar estaba destruído.

La puerta principal ya no existía, Prowl entró con el arma lista; ahora entendía el por qué de las acciones de Tempestad.

...............................................................

Por todos los corredores que el táctico recorría podían verse las estructuras inertes de todos los guardias de Gamma, los sharkticons habían caído ante el que parecía haber sido un ejército sumamente numeroso.

Prowl no encontraba a Tempestad por ningún lado, por más que intentaba ocultarlo el autobot también estaba preocupado hasta el fondo de su chispa por Tormenta y Diluvio, Prowl sabía que la femme era fuerte y resistente, pero también sabía que las mechatrix llegaban a ser más vulnerables que los mechas. ¿Y Tormenta? Todavía era una niña, no quería ni imaginar lo que les había pasado.

Sólo fue un gemido, uno largo y lastimero, el más angustiante de todos los sonidos que Prowl nunca hubiera escuchado, era como el último gemido que escapa de un vocalizador agonizante, el polícia nunca olvidaría tal sonido y mucho menos olvidaría que el gemido había sido dado por el vocalizador que nunca hubiera imaginado sería capaz de algo semejante.

Tempestad...- dijo mientras corría a la habitación de donde provenía el lastimero sonido.

.................................................................

Prowl no pudo mas que tirar su arma solamente ver lo que sus ópticos le mostraban ante él.

Diluvio estaba clavada a la pared de metal por las manos y los pies por un trozo de afilado metal de la misma estructura de la habitación. Tempestad estaba de rodillas ante la estructura gris de la femme.

El cazador tenía apoyada su cabeza contra las rodillas de la femme sin importarle el haberse ensuciado por el energon que ensuciaba la estructura de Diluvio.

La femme había sido perforada por algo muy afilado en distintas partes de su estructura.

¿Quién haría esta monstruosidad? Se preguntó Prowl.

Te dije que corrieras...- musitó Tempestad sin soltarse a la estructura de Diluvio- no pudiste abandonar a Gamma... y sí me abandonas a mi...

Tempestad- Prowl intentó acercarse para dar alguna palabra de consuelo aunque sabía nada sirve cuando así ocurre...

.............................................................................

Antes de que el polícia pudiera acercarse hasta donde estaba Tempestad y la estructura de Diluvio algo llamó la atención entre las mesas derribadas del laboratorio donde se encontraban.

Prowl se acercó ver solamente para retroceder al momento cayendo al suelo de la impresión.

Entre las mesas se podía ver lo que había quedado de Gamma Quintesson, era tan poco que era díficil distinguir que había sido esa criatura de no ser por el adorno de la corona y unos cuantos trozos de tentáculos.

Lo hicieron pedazos- musitó Prowl sintiendo como si alguien le hubieran golpeado.

Ahora no podrían regresar a Diluvio, ahora entendía la desesperación del cazador. ¿Quién había hecho eso? Continuaba preguntándose en silencio el autobot.

..............................................................................

Monsoon- dijo de pronto Tempestad separando por primera vez su cabeza de las rodillas de Diluvio.

Prowl entendió al momento que el cazador se refería al corgojai de su sparkling.

Una vez más Tempestad desapareció mientras el táctico escuchaba ahora con más claridad los bufidos y gemidos del corgojai, parecía que el animal estaba desesperado.

...........................................................................

Prowl salió al momento del laboratorio dejando la estructura de Diluvio aun en la misma posición. Solamente salir al corredor el polícia recurrió al modo alterno para ganar velocidad llegando lo más rápido que podía a donde se encontraba el corgojai.

No se había equivocado, la puerta de metal retumbaba con cada golpe que daba el corgojai encerrado en el interior, Prowl disparó contra la cerradura, solo hacerlo el animal salió de un golpe gruñendo y bufando como loco.

Monsoon- dijo Tempestad apareciendo- ¿dónde está Tormenta?

El corgojai se lanzo en loca carrera buscando a la pequeña, solamente fue necesario que olfateara a su alrededor para tener la pista de la pequeña.

Prowl y Tempestad seguían lo más rápido que podían al animal que corría sobre sus cuatro patas.

De pronto Monsoon se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación de trofeos de Tempestad, de una patada el cazador abrió la puerta, sus temores se confirmaron solo ver que también su sala de trofeos estaba hecha un desastre.

Monsoon entró a la habitación intentando recuperar el rastro de su Tormenta, en ese momento el corgojai se puso de pie sobre las patas traseras tratando de alcanzar uno de los ductos superiores.

Prowl levantó la vista, en el ducto que corría de algo parecido a la chimenea de la sala de trofeo hasta la parte superior de la puerta podía verse que en la rejilla abierta que quedaba sobre el sillón de Tempestad se asomaba el bracito de Tormenta.

Tormenta- musitó Prowl tratando de acercarse.

Monsoon le lanzó una mordida al táctico, una suerte que logró evitar las fauces del corgojai o hubiera perdido una mano. Ese animal seguía siendo sobreprotector con la pequeña.

.....................................................................................

Tempestad esquivó al estorboso corgojai teletransportándose, al momento el cazador estaba sobre su sillón para alcanzar a su niña.

Tranquila- le dijo lo más suave que su vocalizador podía ser- papá está aquí...

Prowl nunca visto a Tempestad ser así con nadie más, el cazador estaba destrozado, eso era claro hasta para los que no lo conocieran...

La pequeña Tormenta estaba en condición crítica, era un milagro que aun siguiera luchando por seguir en línea.

Tempestad se sentó en el suelo con su niña entre sus brazos, acunandola como cuando solo tenía unos cuantos ciclos en línea, los sistemas de reconocimiento del cazador indicaban que la sparkling no tenía más que un uno por ciento de probabilidad de sobrevivir. Tempestad estaba perdiendo todo lo que era importante para él, y ahora sin Gamma Q. lo perdía para siempre...

Pa... pa...- Tormenta trató de levantar su mano.

Tranquila- dijo Tempestad acercando su cabeza a la de su pequeña para que ésta no se esforzará.

Se... se... lle...vo... tu... tro...feo....- dijo la pequeña con tristeza.

¿Por eso estabas aquí?- Tempestad negó con la cabeza- les dije que corrieran...

Lo... sien...-Tormenta comenzó a ponerse de un color gris.

El cazador pasó su mano por la estructura de su pequeña, también ella tenía la marca de ser atravesada por algo muy afilado.

Tranquila- le dijo a la estructura gris de su niña- papá recuperará su trofeo... te lo prometo...

Tempestad besó la frente gris de su Tormenta, Prowl guardó silencio bajando la vista ante la pena del cazador, el corgojai comenzó a bufar y dar una especie de gemido lastimero...

El cazador había perdido todo lo que quería ese ciclo...

Continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

**Absolve, Domine, animas omnium fidelium defunctorum ab omni vínculo delictorum**

**_Absuelve, Señor las almas de los fieles difuntos de las ataduras del pecado_**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

Era doloroso y extraño verlo de esa forma, Tempestad, el cazador de negra chispa devastado por la agonía de perder lo que más amaba...

Tempestad- dijo de pronto Prowl.

El cazador no le prestaba atención, continuaba sentado en el suelo con su pequeña entre sus brazos, el corgojai se había acercado a él gimoteando de dolor, el pobre animal no dejaba de olfatear a cierta distancia a Tormenta, era como si esa criatura esperara la pequeña se levantara en cualquier momento a jugar.

Prowl sabía que pese a la pena que devoraba a Tempestad en ese momento el cazador no podía dejarse derrotar.

Tempestad- repitió Prowl consciente de que el cazador le escuchaba pero le ignoraba abiertamente- lamento esto, pero... debes continuar. Ellas no hubieran querido verte de esta forma... En verdad... sabes que debes sobreponerte...

Ese maldito- dijo Tempestad haciendo que Prowl guardara silencio- aprovechó que no estaba... espero el momento exacto; pero ¿desde cuándo?

¿Se había vuelto loco el cazador?

¿A qué te refieres?- Prowl se acercó un poco.

El corgojai comenzó a gruñirle, el policía prefirió guardar su distancia.

Le arrancaré la chispa con mis propias manos- Tempestad se puso de pie.

Prowl no pudo evitar retroceder unos pasos pese al peligro de las fauces del corgojai, Tempestad ofrecía un aspecto aterrador, pobre del que hubiera causado la furia del cazador.

Recuperaré mi trofeo- fue lo único que dijo Tempestad antes de desaparecer.

¿Recuperar tu trofeo?- Prowl tardó un poco en razonar- ¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas?

La patrulla comenzó a correr, "Debe ir a Vendaval" Razonó el autobot.

El corgojai también comenzó a correr siguiendo al policía, el animal no dejaría que se llevaran a Tormenta. Sin previo aviso, Monsoon tomó entre sus fauces el filo de una de las alas puerta de Prowl, el autobot gruñó un momento por el momentáneo dolor pero una vez que éste paso se sorprendió de ver que el corgojai lo llevara sobre su lomo.

............................................................................................

Una suerte que el corgojai llevara a Prowl ya que libraron en menos tiempo del que el policía imaginaba la distancia entre ellos y Vendaval.

Por eso los toman como monturas los cazadores- razonó Prowl mientras se sujetaba con todas sus fuerzas al pelaje de Monsoon para no caer.

..............................................................................................

No se había equivocado, Vendaval estaba preparándose para ponerse en marcha.

De un salto sorprendente el corgojai logró entrar por la puerta lateral antes de que ésta se cerrara, Monsoon dejó marcadas las afiladas zarpas en el metal.

Prowl solo verse dentro de la nave insignia del cazador fue directamente al puente de mando.

Tempestad estaba terminando de dictar una secuencia de números que servirían como coordenadas para el viaje.

No te pedí que vinieras- gruñó el cazador ante la llegada de Prowl.

El cazador se retiró del puente con la intención de alejarse de él, el policía se colocó frente a él cerrándole el paso.

Explica que esta pasando, Tempestad- ordenó el autobot.

Tempestad no contestó, al parecer iba a recurrir a teletransportarse para dar por terminado ese inminente sermón.

Prowl sacó su arma apuntando a Tempestad.

Será mejor que te expliques y comiences a usar el procesador... Tempestad- volvió al ataque el táctico.

Conocerás las estancias de Primus, policía- fue lo único que dijo Tempestad- voy por mi trofeo.

¿Estancias de Primus? ¿Trofeo?- Prowl elevó un poco las alas puerta ante la idea de saber contra quien se enfrentaban- estás tratando de decir que... que...

Que ese maldito Atreide ha cometido el último error de su programación- Tempestad caminó hacia la puerta, ésta se abrió- Iré por mi trofeo... no importa lo que me cuesté- dijo antes de que la puerta se cerrara.

Prowl se quedó de pie en el puente, ¿Thánatos? Negó con la cabeza, no, no podía ser, no podía... Aun recordaba el último encuentro que habían tenido con ese Atreide, como Tempestad le había... en ese momento Prowl lo entendió ¡Thánatos había regresado por su cabeza! Eliminó a las femmes y a Gamma por recuperar su cabeza, y ahora Tempestad quería una vez más la cabeza para él. ¡Esa maldita obsesión por sus trofeos iba a terminar con él!

Prowl guardó su arma saliendo del puente con toda la intención de hacer entrar en razón a Tempestad ya fuera por las buenas o por las malas...

.....................................................................................

Monsoon rasguñaba con las zarpas la entrada del camarote de Tempestad, del otro lado de la puerta tenía que estar Tormenta, el corgojai aun podía olerla.

El animalito gemía como si sollozara.

En ese momento Tempestad apareció junto a él palmeando su peluda cabeza.

¿También la extrañas?- le preguntó a Monsoon- está bien- dijo el cazador colocando su mano en un panel lateral de la puerta.

Ésta se abrió dejando el acceso libre.

No hagas ruido, no vayas a despertarla...- le dijo a Monsoon.

El corgojai entró dando unos pasos parecidos a saltitos hasta la cama de recarga de Tempestad donde estaba la estructura gris de la sparkling.

Tempestad cerró la puerta.

Vendaval- ordenó desde el interior de su camarote- no quiero ser molestado... rumbo fijo a las Estancias de Primus...

_Órdenes recibidas, cazador..._

...........................................................................................

¡Abre la puerta o te juro que la hago volar!- gritó Prowl por décima vez.

Las alas puerta del táctico se elevaron ante la nueva negativa.

Muy bien, te lo advertí Tempestad- dijo el policía a punto de disparar.

_Órdenes del cazador, ninguna interrupción_

No me importa lo que haya dicho Vendaval- ahora Prowl se peleaba con el piloto automático- va a cometer un error y es mejor detenerlo de una buena vez.

_Órdenes del cazador, ninguna interrupción_

¿Es que no entiendes?- el arma de Prowl continuaba cargando- debemos detenerlo.

_Órdenes del cazador, ninguna interrupción... Uso de fuerza letal inminente._

- Espera... ¿qué dijiste?

Prowl tuvo que agacharse apenas para evitar que un disparo estuviera a punto de destrozarle la cabeza. Frente a la puerta del cazador se habían abierto dos paneles laterales mostrando dos cañones de alto calibre.

_Órdenes del cazador, ninguna interrupción... Sugerencia: regresar a camarote asignado, policía melodramático, denominación Prowl._

Pagarás por esto Tempestad- dijo Prowl guardando su arma.

Al momento los paneles se cerraron. Regresando todo a la normalidad.

_Órdenes del cazador, ninguna interrupción... Inminente llegada a destino programado en menos de treinta clicks..._

Continuara...


	4. Chapter 4

**Libera eas de ore leonis, ne absorbeat eas tartarus, ne cadant in obscurum**

**_liberadlos de la boca del león para que el abismo horrible no los engulla y no caigan en los lazos de las tinieblas._**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________**

_Destino: Estancias de Primus; disfruta tu cacería, cazador..._

Tempestad se había teletransportado a la armería de su nave, el cazador parecía dudar sobre que arma utilizar en contra de Thánatos.

De pronto el cazador se giro, Prowl estaba en el arco de la puerta abierta.

No pongas esa cara- dijo Tempestad regresando su atención a las armas colgadas en la pared metálica- no importa lo que digas no me convencerás...

¿Tanto te importa ese maldito trofeo?- preguntó el autobot acercándose.

Es mi máximo trofeo- dijo Tempestad caminando hacia una de las repisas.

Había tal dolor en el vocalizador del cazador de ópticos azabaches que por un momento Prowl creyó que hablaban de otra cosa y no de un simple trofeo.

En ese caso- dijo Prowl antes de retirarse- más te vale terminar tu maldita cacería...

La terminaré... ten por seguro que la terminaré- dijo el cazador cuando estuvo completamente solo.

.......................................................................................

Monsoon salió del camarote de Tempestad, el corgojai no quería dejar sola a la sparkling pero el sonido de Tempestad eligiendo sus armas llamó su atención. Ese animal aun no vivía su primera cacería como compañero de un verdadero cazador, Tormenta lo había encontrado en Zatoova cuando Monsoon era solo un pequeño cachorro, pese a eso, el corgojai ya tenía muy dentro de su instinto primitivo el gusto por la cacería.

El corgojai entró a la armería donde estaba Tempestad, el cazador lo notó pero no le hizo ningún caso, el animal comenzó a olfatear en la mesa llena de armas, de pronto se giro hacia el cazador de negros ópticos como preguntando algo con la mirada.

Eres muy listo- dijo Tempestad- no, no llevaré ninguna.

Monsoon dio una especie de bostezo perezoso.

Tú te quedas aquí cuidando a Tormenta- le dijo Tempestad dándole unos ligeros golpes en la cabeza- y también al policía melodramático.

..........................................................................................

Prowl no tenía la menor intención de quedarse en su camarote esperando a que Tempestad regresara, el policía vio como el corgojai iba con sus pesados pasos de regreso al camarote del cazador.

Tempestad también salió de la armería sin reparar en la presencia del táctico.

No esta usando el procesador- se dijo Prowl- mejor voy con él... antes de que lo maten...

............................................................................................

La puerta lateral de Vendaval se cerró, una vez más Tempestad estaba en las estancias de Primus ¿cuánto había pasado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí? El cazador negó con la cabeza, no era momento de pensar en eso, sólo quería encontrar lo más rápido que pudiera a Thanatos, para obligarlo a que le entregara de nuevo su trofeo.

Una vez más la enorme puerta de metal se presentaba frente a él, ¿tendría que sortear una vez más todas las trampas de Unicron? No, en una de tantas visitas que había hecho a ese lugar sin el fantasma había descubierto otra forma de entrar.

Un sonido a su espalda lo hizo girar.

¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- preguntó molesto Tempestad.

Evitando que te partan la cabeza, cazador descuidado- dijo Prowl elevando las alas puerta- ¿dónde están tus armas?

Conmigo basta para detener a Thánatos- contestó el cazador.

¿Cómo vamos a entrar?- preguntó Prowl acercándose a la puerta.

No entraremos por ahí- dijo Tempestad.

Pareció dudar un momento, odiaba tener que recurrir a este método pero era la única forma que se le ocurría para llegar cuanto antes con el Atreide.

Espero tengas una buena puntería- retó Tempestad- en cuanto me transforme, dispara contra ese ángulo de la puerta- señaló- una vez que lo hagas tardare lo equivalente a tres segundos terrestres en volver a cargar, es el tiempo exacto para que entres en la puerta que se abrirá, no te tardes más de eso o el sistema de seguridad de este lugar acabará contigo, recuerda que Thánatos ahora controla este sitio de muerte ¿listo? ¡Ahora!

Prowl asintió solamente para atrapar a Tempestad en un modo alterno que nunca había visto, parecía un arma de asalto como las Unique Alpine TPG-1, un rifle de precisión táctica. Solo disparar el táctico pudo sentir toda la fuerza del impacto, Tempestad hubiera sido un excelente elemento para la armada autobot en tiempos de guerra.

Solamente impactar la superficie metálica donde Tempestad había dicho una puerta secreta se abrió justo debajo de los pies del autobot, éste se preparó para la caída, típico de Tempestad no avisarle donde estaría la trampa.

En ningún momento el policía soltó el rifle en que se había transformado Tempestad.

..............................................................................................

Prowl no emitió ningún sonido, pero si salían de esa con la chispa intacta le haría pagar a Tempestad todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en sus pobres alas puertas al rozarlas contra el estrecho camino que recorrían a gran velocidad. ¿Sería alguna especie de ducto?

- Dispara de nuevo

Escuchó Prowl, era la orden de Tempestad, pero ¿a qué se suponía que debía disparar? En ese ducto no se veía nada. Sin importar el blanco el policía disparo abriendo un boquete que hizo eco dejándolo sordo por un momento, por la velocidad de la caída el autobot salió disparado por el boquete abierto.

Aun sin poder escuchar nada Prowl se puso de pie... No podía creer lo que le mostraban sus ópticos.

Tempestad regresó a modo alterno, la primera vez que había recurrido a su tercer modo alterno había terminado inconsciente por un solo disparo, ahora con dos cargas hechas solo se sentía algo desorientado. Al menos, ya que de lo contrario hubiera sido presa fácil para Thánatos.

Bienvenido a las estancias de Primus- dijo Tempestad mientras daba unos cuantos pasos para estabilizar todos sus sistemas.

Prowl no podía creerlo, estaban rodeados por una cantidad inimaginable de tesoros, había demasiados, tanto como para convertirse en el señor del mismo Cybertron.

................................................................................................

En esta ocasión Tempestad no perdió tiempo admirando la exquisita vista que ofrecían los tesoros de Primus y Unicron.

¡Sal de una vez, Atreide!- rugió a la nada- ¡Sé que estás aquí! ¿O es que solo eres valiente con femmes indefensas?

Prowl dejó de ver la basta sala repleta de tesoros, cierto, no podían confiarse, si Thánatos estaba ahí, era mejor estar preparado para cualquier cosa.

.................................................................................................

Nada, solamente el silencio contestó al rugido de Tempestad.

Tempestad hizo aparecer su rifle disparando entre las montañas de oro.

No me hagas repetirlo- dijo el cazador.

En ese momento Prowl lo escuchó lo mismo que el cazador, alguien parecía observarles como si se trataran de un espectáculo para su diversión, el Atreide les daba la bienvenida con una ligera risilla maligna.

................................................................................................

Thánatos se puso de pie, les había visto llegar mientras él continuaba sentado entre los montones de oro y gemas a manera de trono, una vez más el Atreide, el fratricida por excelencia y el cazador de negra chispa se encontraban cara a cara.

Prowl no pudo evitar retroceder, esperaba ver al Atreide sin cabeza como la última vez que se enfrentaron a él, con la herida que soldó después de su batalla con Optimus y Megatron en la Tierra; pero, contrario a lo que esperaba ahora Thánatos se presentaba una vez más... como si el tiempo nunca hubiera pasado por él.

Tempestad guardó su rifle solo ver al Atreide.

Thánatos, con su negra armadura, con su visor morado y su máscara facial para cubrir cualquier expresión que pudiera delatarle frente a sus enemigos estaba presente en las Estancias de Primus... una vez más la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Sabía que verías mi invitación- dijo con su suave voz- ¿te gustó?

Tempestad no contestó, Prowl podía ver por el brillo de los ópticos del cazador que éste hacía hasta lo imposible por controlarse y no lanzarse de una vez contra el Atreide.

¿Quieres que te cuente como recuperé mi cabeza?- dijo Thánatos como si hablara con un pequeño sparkling y no con un cazador furioso.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Quintessia...

Tempestad había partido en Vendaval.

Bien, señorita- dijo Diluvio pasando su mano por la mejilla de su pequeña Tormenta- es mejor regresar.

¿Puedo quedarme un poquito más con Monsoon?- preguntó la pequeña haciendo desaparecer su arco- él también necesita entrenar

Tormenta puso una cara de niña consentida.

Bueno, pero no quiero que estés todo el ciclo afuera- dijo Diluvio con su hermosa sonrisa- quiero que estés lista antes de que Tempestad regrese.

Prometo llegar a tiempo- dijo la sparkling mientras corría a ver a Monsoon quien una vez más estaba dormido.

Diluvio desapareció al momento.

................................................................................

La fortaleza de Gamma estaba en calma, el quintesson estaba trabajando en su laboratorio mientras Diluvio acomodaba un poco algunas cosas fuera de lugar en la habitación de Tormenta, la pequeña continuaba con Monsoon en las afueras de la fortaleza.

Fue en ese momento que sucedió...

Alguien premeditadamente activó una de las alarmas del perímetro de la fortaleza, al momento Diluvio se preparó para cualquier inconveniente.

¿Ahora qué?- dijo molestó Gamma asomando su cabeza por la puerta del laboratorio.

Tormenta también llegó al interior de la fortaleza con su corgojai.

¿Qué ocurre? Yo no ví nada afuera- dijo la pequeña.

Tormenta- dijo Diluvio cuando llegó junto a ella- si ves que pasa algo malo quiero que corras, vete de aquí, llevate a Gamma y a Monsoon.

La creación de Tempestad asintió.

..................................................................................

Diluvio salió a la entrada de la fortaleza solo para ser testigo de como los guardias quintessons y los sharkticons eran partidos por un arma sumamente afilada.

No puede ser- musitó preparándose para detener al intruso.

No se había equivocado, el Atreide se hizo presente frente a ella, Diluvio tuvo que recurrir a todo su autocontrol para no derrumbarse solo verlo, era como un espectro de Unicron, el energon había manchado su estructura dándole un aspecto dantesco, el Atreide no tenía cabeza, y aun así se movía como si pudiera ver todo lo que pasaba.

Utilizaba el mango de la guadaña para mantener el equilibrio, una de sus piernas estaba amputada hasta la altura de la bota recuerdo de su último encuentro con el cazador.

Pese a saber que no tenía oportunidad Diluvio le hizo frente, por un momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Tempestad no se hubiera ido, ahora ella tenía que hacer hasta lo imposible para detener a Thánatos por Tormenta, por Gamma, por ella misma y por alguien más...

...............................................................................

No fue suficiente.

Diluvio estaba agotada, ese Atreide era imparable, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a detenerlo? De un golpe terrible la mechatrix cayó de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la parte baja de su dolorida estructura.

Ese gesto no pasó desapercibido por Thánatos quien una vez movió con maestría su guadaña para dar un profundo corte en la estructura de Diluvio, la femme cayó de lado sobre su propio energon.

Los sistemas indicaban una falla masiva del preciado componente.

Thánatos comprobó la magnitud del daño, extrañamente no dio el golpe final, pasó sobre la femme pisando la estructura de ésta sin preocuparse de mancharse por el energon.

Diluvio se quedó en la posición en la que estaba esperando Tormenta pudiera escapar...

..............................................................................

Tormenta escuchó los disparos de los guardias y de los sharkticons.

Vamos, debemos irnos- dijo tomando a Gamma por uno de los tentáculos.

En ese momento la pequeña se detuvo.

¡Viene por el trofeo de papá!- dijo soltando a Gamma.

¿Quién? ¿Tormenta? ¡No, Tormenta! ¡Debemos escondernos!- dijo Gamma regresando al laboratorio con la intención de esconderse.

Tormenta se fue corriendo.

Monsoon siguió a la pequeña.

¡No, Monsoon! ¡Regresa con Gamma!- ordenó la sparkling.

Monsoon dio un gemido quejumbroso de animalito consentido.

Tormenta abrió una puerta de una de las habitaciones de ese corredor.

Entra Monsoon- dijo la pequeña.

Solo entrar el corgojai, Tormenta la cerró por fuera con seguro electrónico.

Lo lamento, Monsoon; pero, no quiero que te pase algo malo- dijo la pequeña escuchando los desesperados golpes del corgojai tratando de salir de ahí.

....................................................................................................

Tormenta apareció en la sala de trofeos de Tempestad, ahí, sobre la chimenea estaba la cabeza del Atreide, a Tormenta le daba miedo pero sabía que para su creador era importante, sin prestar atención a su propio miedo la pequeña tomó la cabeza para al momento subir por el sillón de Tempestad con la intención de salir de ahí por el ducto de ventilación del techo.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió de un golpe.

Tormenta guardo silencio forzándose a si misma a no emitir ni un solo sonido, podía escuchar como había alguien abajo buscando entre las repisas, tirando los anaqueles, "Todos los trofeos de papá" Se dijo la pequeña, de pronto se hizo una vez más el silencio.

¿Se fue?- se preguntó la pequeña deseando con todas sus fuerzas su padre estuviera ahí con ellas.

....................................................................................................

Thánatos entró a la habitación de los trofeos destrozando todo en la búsqueda de su cabeza. ¿Dónde podía estar? En ese momento reparó en el ducto y de haber podido se sonrió con maligna satisfacción.

El silencio se hizo mientras sacaba una vez más su guadaña.

..................................................................................................

Creyendo que el peligro había pasado, Tormenta intentó moverse.

Eso era todo lo que el Atreide necesitó, de un certero mandoble la guadaña perforó el ducto de ventilación donde Tormenta se encontraba, la pequeña también fue perforada bañando al Atreide con su energon.

Una lluvia de color rosa cayó sobre la negra estructura de Thánatos.

Usando una vez más su guadaña el Atreide quitó una rendija del ducto, su cabeza cayó al suelo con un sonido sordo.

....................................................................................................

Tormenta solo pudo escuchar como en un sueño como se alejaba el Atreide llevándose el trofeo de su padre, la pequeña intentó moverse pero la mayoría de los sistemas habían colapsado al momento del corte.

Papá- se repetía Tormenta intentando no caer en éxtasis- ven por mi... por favor... regresa...

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que los sistemas de la pequeña se detuvieran mientras la pobre continuaba en el ducto sufriendo esa lenta y dolorosa agonía...

.....................................................................................................

Gamma estaba escondido entre las mesas de su laboratorio esperando al menos Tormenta hubiera escapado, el pequeño quintesson temblaba de miedo.

En ese momento levantó la vista para toparse con la dantesca estructura de Thánatos apuntando su guadaña hacia él.

El grito de terror de Gamma retumbó por toda la vacía fortaleza.

¿Dónde estás Tempestad?- se preguntaba el quintesson.

Thánatos apuntó de nuevo con su guadaña intentando decirle algo, por fin Gamma lo entendió, el Atreide había regresado por su cabeza.

¡Nunca!- se armó de valor el quintesson- ¡Nunca te repararé!

Thánatos jaló hacia sí la estructura herida de Diluvio, la femme continuaba con esa fuga de energon.

Por el flujo del componente Gamma supo que solo era cuestión tiempo para que la femme quedara fuera de línea sino se reparaba.

¡Oh no!- se dijo Gamma- pero ella, ella está...

Thánatos una vez más apuntó con la guadaña.

Está bien, está bien- dijo Gamma derrotado- pero no les hagas nada.

Thánatos incrustó un afilado metal a las muñecas y pies de la femme para sujetarla a la pared mientras Gamma le reparaba.

.......................................................................................................

Por fin, después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenía de nuevo la cabeza sobre los hombros.

Thánatos hizo unos ligeros movimientos con el cuello como intentando asegurarse que su cabeza hubiera quedado perfectamente. También su pierna y demás heridas habían sido reparadas gracias a la maestría del quintesson.

Eres muy amable Gamma Quintesson- dijo con su suave voz que hacía temblar de miedo a Gamma- esta es mi forma de agradecerte... a ti y a tu cazador...

El Atreide sacó en ese momento su guadaña clavándola mortalmente en la estructura de Diluvio, justo donde el metal guardaba su chispa, al momento la estructura de la femme tomó un color gris.

Gamma gritó y soltó cuanta maldición conocía en su lengua y en la de los esclavos contra el Atreide, Thánatos solamente se giro una vez más sin mostrar ningún rastro de emoción contra él para descargar su guadaña contra el esclavista tantas veces como quería hasta que finalmente no quedó nada reconocible de Gamma Quintesson.

Esto será suficiente- dijo Thánatos- ahora esperar que el cazador encuentré mi tarjeta de presentación...

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- ¡Eres un...!

Prowl había escuchado con los puños apretados por la furia toda la grotesca historia del Atreide.

También a ti te ha llegado el momento de entregar la chispa- le dijo Thánatos sin girarse a verlo- Pero primero me encargaré del cazador... para que deje de sufrir y se reuna con sus amadas femmes y mascota quintesson...

Tempestad continuaba de pie sin decir nada.

¿Algo que quieras decir?- preguntó Thánatos acercándose un poco al cazador.

Te arrancaré la chispa con mis propias manos- fue lo único que dijo Tempestad.

En ese caso- Thánatos hizo aparecer una vez más su mortal guadaña- ¡Adelante!

Continuara...


	5. Chapter 5

**Libera animas omnium fidelium defunctorum de poenis inferni et de profundo lacu.**

**_Liberad las almas de los fieles difuntos de las llamas del Infierno y del Abismo sin fondo_**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

Thánatos se puso en guardia para recibir el primer ataque de Tempestad.

Prowl sabía que Tempestad nunca lo perdonaría si intervenía en una sola de sus cacerías, así que solamente daría apoyo en caso de que el cazador lo solicitara.

...............................

Nada, Tempestad no se movió de donde estaba. ¿No había dicho que le arrancaría la chispa a Thánatos con sus propias manos? El Atreide también pareció algo desconcertado. ¿Qué estaba pensando hacer ese cazador?

Vamos Tempestad- se dijo Prowl- ¿qué estás planeando?

El cazador solamente continuaba de pie.

................................

Thánatos se sonrió bajo la careta, si el cazador desperdiciaba la oportunidad de dar el primer movimiento, en ese caso, él lo aprovecharía.

La guadaña brilló peligrosamente con ese mortal filo, Prowl no sabía si atacar con su arma al menos para evitar que Tempestad recibiera el corte del arma del Atreide.

Tempestad vio venir la guadaña, el brillo reflejó las montañas de tesoros del recinto, pero ni esto hizo que el cazador se moviera.

¿Qué pasó con eso de arrancarme la chispa?- retó Thánatos con su suave voz.

..............................

La guadaña se clavó dolorosamente en el hombro de Tempestad, el energon comenzó a correr a raudales por la extremidad herida, el precioso líquido ensució el piso formando un sutil contraste entre el metal precioso del recinto y el energon.

Prowl no pudo más que elevar las alas puerta, no era posible, no era posible, ¡El cazador se iba a dejar despedazar por ese Atreide!

¡Ellas no hubieran querido esto!- gritó Prowl.

Thánatos giro hacia él su rostro.

Ya te dije que también te llegará el momento...- dijo Thánatos sin soltar su guadaña- espera un poco, casi acabo con esto...

Tempestad continuaba de pie frente a Thánatos, ni una protesta, ni una mueca de dolor, nada, era como si solamente estuviera la estructura vacía de Tempestad en ese lugar para diversión del Atreide.

De un rápido movimiento Thánatos retiró la guadaña aun escurriendo el energon de su enemigo.

¿Y bien?- preguntó el fratricida- ¿no vas a defenderte?

No hubo respuesta, era como hablar con una estatua.

Creo que me quedaré con ella de trofeo- dijo el Atreide señalando la cabeza del cazador- que pena, pensé que me ibas a ofrecer un mejor reto...

.................................

¡¿Qué rayos?!

¿Cómo se había movido tan rápido? ¿Cuándo había ganado tal agilidad?

Una vez más la guadaña fue lanzada en un letal mandoble contra Tempestad, la intención del Atreide era el arrancarle de una buena vez la cabeza, que el energon del cazador le bañara como ya lo había hecho el de su creación, como ya lo había hecho el de su femme compañera.

Tempestad tenía otros planes.

Observó como venía contra él la guadaña, solo espero lo suficiente para ver el asesino brillo de sus negros ópticos reflejados en ella para dar su primer movimiento.

Tempestad sujetó con una mano la guadaña a milímetros de su rostro sin importarle el energon que comenzó a correr por su palma herida, de un jalón hizo que Thánatos cayera hacia adelante, antes de que el Atreide pudiera entender cómo había logrado moverse tan rápido, el cazador ya lo estaba recibiendo con un puñetazo en la cara.

El visor de Thánatos se fisuró sin lograr romperse.

Tempestad tiró la guadaña para tener ambas manos libres, sólo hacerlo sujeto al Atreide por el adorno de su casco descargando toda su rabia ccontra él, el puño de Tempestad se manchó con el energon de Thánatos después de una buena cantidad de golpes, lamentablemente el Atreide logró librarse de ese momentaneo escarmiento.

El visor de Thánatos estaba completamente cuarteado, su máscara facial había quedado algo abollada a los lados y el energon corría por diversas fisuras por todas partes del metal, esto pareció no importarle al fratricida quien con un arrogante movimiento de su muñeca limpió su rostro.

Tempestad una vez más estaba de pie junto a él, en el suelo, muy cerca de su pie izquierdo continuaba la guadaña manchada de energon. Thánatos tenía que encontrar la forma de recuperarla sin permitirle al cazador volver a decorarle de esa manera la estructura.

.......................................

De la impresión hasta Prowl soltó su arma, si Tempestad continuaba así no iba a necesitar la ayuda del táctico, tal vez hasta podrían salir de esa haciendo pagar a Thánatos todo lo que había hecho sin que sus chispas corrieran peligro...

.........................................

Ahora fue el turno de Thánatos, sin que Prowl pudiera evitarlo el fratricida abrió un portal con el dispositivo que tenía en su muñeca. El portal se abrió jalando la guadaña, solamente cerrarse el Atreide ya esgrimía una vez más su arma más letal.

Tempestad vio como una vez más ese fratricida se lanzaba contra él ¿ahora qué pensaba cortarle? ¿repetiría la cabeza? ¿intentaría un brazo? ¿lograría cortarle una pierna?

Thánatos hacía girar con infernal maestría esa arma de Unicron, era momento de hacer sufrir más al cazador.

Tempestad entendió al momento las intenciones del Atreide, ahora todo era cuestión de ver quien se movía más rápido que el otro.

.......................................

Thánatos no dirigió su siguiente movimiento contra Tempestad, en el último minuto el Atreide hizo girar su guadaña en contra de Prowl, el táctico no iba a tener tiempo de librarse del corte, lo último que vio Prowl antes de caer de espaldas contra uno de los montículos de oro fue que Tempestad en modo alterno lo arrojaba de espaldas contra el oro, el cazador había recurrido a la pantera para poder moverse más rápido que el Atreide.

Lamentablemente no había sido lo suficientemente rápido para lograr salir limpio de esa, solamente regresar a modo robot Prowl pudo ver que Tempestad había perdido el brazo que había sido herido en el primer asalto.

Parece que tengo la ventaja- dijo Thánatos.

Tempestad parecía no sentir el dolor, Prowl no podía creerlo, el brazo de Tempestad había sido cortado un poco más arriba de las artículaciones del codo. ¿En verdad no sentía nada?

...................................

¿Qué más podía importarle a Tempestad? ¿Qué importaba el dolor de la estructura? Él mismo había bloqueado al instante todas las alarmas que desplegaron sus sistemas ante la herida de gravedad de su brazo.

Ya no puedo recurrir a la pantera- se dijo Tempestad- para qué me servirá sin dos patas...

Thánatos se veía confiado ante su inminente triunfo, pero algo en el brillo de esos ópticos azabaches le decía que se anduviera con cuidado, porque esto aun no estaba definido...

..................................

Tempestad no emitió ningún sonido, solamente se limitó a esperar el siguiente movimiento del Atreide.

Thánatos sabía que esta pelea no se terminaría hasta que uno de los dos o los dos mismos terminaran fuera de línea.

Así sea- dijo el Atreide lanzándose una vez más contra Tempestad.

..................................

Prowl se sentía como un simple espectador ¿cómo había pensado poder ayudar a Tempestad contra esa encarnación de Unicron? Solamente había servido para que Thánatos lograra cortarle un brazo.

Ahora Tempestad había recibido a Thánatos en una especie de abrazo, el Atreide hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás al cazador pero ni siquiera con toda su fuerza y maldad había logrado derribarlo.

La guadaña una vez más intentaba cortarle la cabeza a Tempestad, pero en esta ocasión fue el cazador quien logró sujetar por la muñeca al fratricida de tal suerte que la guadaña del Atreide cortó la mano contraria de su amo.

Thánatos no pudo más que retroceder al verse sin una extremidad.

¿Acaso se iban a terminar eliminando dejando solo sus piezas regadas por todo el recinto?

Tempestad no esperó a que Thánatos continuaba con su divagación filosófica, solo ver el desconcierto del fratricida, el cazador corrió para transformarse de un salto en el modo de murcielago lanzando una especie de chillido que hizo derrumbarse unas columnas entre las que se encontraba Thánatos, éste alzó la vista solamente para ser aplastado por un enorme bloque metálico.

Tempestad regresó a modo robot.

................................

Policía- dijo Tempestad- lárgate de aquí... ¡Ahora!

Cierto que Prowl no había logrado ayudar a Tempestad, pero tampoco era para que éste lo tratara de esa forma.

Esto no ha acabado- dijo Tempestad- solamente hay una forma de encargarse de él... y es mejor que no estés presente.

¿Qué piensas hacer?- preguntó Prowl.

Pero antes de que el cazador pudiera contestar, el bloque metálico fue lanzado contra ellos por Thánatos, el Atreide estaba de pie una vez más con ese aspecto espectral que mostraba su negra armadura, había marcas de daño de consideración por toda su estructura pero al igual que el cazador parecía no afectarle.

No se detendrán hasta matarse mutuamente- razonó Prowl.

Una vez más Thánatos y Tempestad se enfrascaban en una lucha cuerpo al cuerpo sin importarles la presencia del autobot.

...............................

Thánatos había abandonado de momento su guadaña, solamente le importaba medirse en fuerzas contra Tempestad, parecía que estaban al mismo nivel, Tempestad sin su brazo, Thánatos sin su mano, y aun así ninguno de los dos retrocedía un solo paso en ese juego de fuerzas y astucia.

¿Y qué haras cuando acabes conmigo?- retó Thánatos- ¿quién te regresara a tu femme o a tu sparkling?

El brillo en los ópticos de Tempestad era la única muestra de todo el dolor que le traía las palabras del Atreide.

¿Y después qué? Escuchó la pregunta en su propia chispa.

De una llave Tempestad logró derribar a Thánatos aprisionándolo contra el suelo, el cazador lo tenía inmovilizado con su rodilla sobre el pecho del Atreide.

Nada- contestó el cazador.

Antes de que Thánatos pudiera evitarlo la mano de Tempestad perforó su negra armadura a la altura del compartimiento de su chispa.

Prowl no podía creerlo, finalmente Tempestad había cumplido con su amenaza.

La estructura de Thánatos no denotaba si éste ya estaba o no fuera de línea, continuaba mostrando sus cromas negros.

Tempestad tenía algo muy brillante entre sus dedos, sin ningún miramiento lo aplasto extinguiendo ese brillo como si nunca hubiera existido.

Extrañamente el visor de Thánatos pese a la falta de chispa en su estructura continuaba con su espectral color morado.

................................

Engendro- gruñó Tempestad- ¡Le vendiste la chispa a Unicron!

Thánatos dejó escapar una risilla maligna modulada por su suave vocalizador.

Era un precio justo- dijo el Atreide con un agujero en el pecho- ¿no lo crees? Por verte sufrir, hubiera dado hasta el mismo Universo... tú fuiste el primero en derrotarme, si no hubiera sido por ti hubiera eliminado al Prime y al gladiador de plata, si no fuera por ti no hubiera sido encerrado en esa cripta, si no fuera por ti nunca hubiera perdido mi cabeza, si no fuera por ti no hubiera sido derrotado por nadie...

¿Cómo eliminarlo si tenía pacto con Unicron? Era la pregunta que atormentaba el procesador de Prowl, en ese caso, nunca podrían derrotarlo...

Tempestad levantó de un solo movimiento la estructura de Thánatos.

¿Y ahora qué intentaras?- preguntó el Atreide- nadie puede matar a la muerte...

Exacto- dijo Tempestad.

Había una nota muy extraña en su vocalizador, algo que denotaba problemas y no le gustaba para nada a Prowl. En ese momento sintió que algo en su chispa intentaba alertarlo de lo que iba a pasar.

Tempestad una vez más clavó su mano en la estructura de Thánatos de tal forma que lo atrajó hacia sí, ambos mechas quedaron frente a frente solamente separados por unos milímetros.

Pero- comenzó Tempestad con ese brillo en los ópticos que recordaba tanto a los decepticons- hasta la misma muerte necesita un cuerpo...

Prowl supo que era mejor que se moviera de donde estaba, que buscara una salida urgentemente; pero, a la vez no podía moverse, solamente era un espectador, uno que presenciaba la caída de un amigo sin poder hacer nada...

Thánatos pareció entender también lo que el cazador intentaba hacer porque al momento comenzó a moverse intentando liberarse, pero Tempestad lo tenía sujeto por los componentes internos sin que el Atreide pudiera escapar.

Muchos han preguntado cual es mi cuarto y último modo alterno- dijo Tempestad reparando en el brillo de miedo que se había hecho presente en el visor de Thánatos- tú, maldito fratricida, tendrás el honor y la desgracia de conocerlo...

Un click se dejó escuchar, Thánatos conocía muy bien ese sonido, ¡El último modo alterno de Tempestad era un detonador térmico!

Maldito guardia quintesson- musitó el Atreide dejando de luchar.

El sonido del contador interno de Tempestad continuaba corriendo.

Aunque no lo quisiera Prowl tuvo que abandonar en ese lugar a Tempestad para poder salvar la chispa.

Cazador- dijo en un tono muy bajo y peligro Tempestad- no guardia, cazador, yo soy un cazador... ¿Listo para rendir cuentas a Primus? ¿O será que Unicron te espera en las sombras del olvido?

El único capaz de derrotar a Tempestad era él mismo...

................................

¿Cómo escapar? Prowl sabía que no iba a tener el tiempo suficiente para librarse de la onda destructiva de un detonador térmico, tampoco había algo lo suficientemente resistente en ese sitio que le sirviera para protegerse.

Primus ¿cómo salir de ahí?

Por algo se encontraba en las estancias de Primus. Sin ningún aviso, una trampilla en el suelo se corrió tragándose al autobot quien cayó en esa absoluta obscuridad, fue como si el Deus Maxima Machina hubiera escuchado el pensamiento del autobot.

Prowl no sabía ahora en dónde había caído, lo único que sabía era que había pasado en el momento exacto.

..................................

Click.

El contador del detonador térmico se detuvo, tanto Thánatos y Tempestad lo sabían... El final había llegado.

Las estancias de Primus colapsaron como si el mismo Unicron hubiera sido el responsable de la explosión.

Hasta el mismo Prowl sintió la onda expansiva en ese lugar de obscuridad donde se encontraba atrapado. El autobot esperaba con eso fuera suficiente para escapar a la destrucción del exterior.

Solo fue cuestión de astrosegundos, después el silencio, como si el vacío del Universo hubiera devorado todo a su alrededor. En ese momento el autobot lo supo... no había lecturas de la firma del cazador ni del Atreide.

Prowl cayó de rodillas golpeando con todas sus fuerzas el metálico suelo con su puño.

Maldición- gruñó con todo su enojo- ¿Por qué siempre debes terminar tus malditas cacerías?

Solo contestó el silencio...

Continuara...


	6. Chapter 6

**Lux æterna luceat eis, Domine, cum sanctis tuis in æternum, quia pius es.  
Requiem æternam dona eis**

**_Que la luz eterna brille para ellos, Señor, en medio de vuestros Santos porque sois misericordioso._**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado? Prowl no tenía idea, después de dejar de golpear con todas sus fuerzas el suelo metálico y solo porque el energon ya comenzaba a correr por su puño terminó sentándose sin decir nada más.

Tal vez muy en el fondo esperaba que el cazador hiciera una vez más una de esas entradas triunfales y exageradas que siempre hacía, "Policía melodramático- diría- ¿te asustaste?"

Sí tal vez eso esperaba el autobot. Lamentablemente pasó y pasó el tiempo y él continuba esperando la llegada del que nunca regresaría.

Tengo que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí- se dijo mirando a su alrededor.

Prowl se puso de pie, era mejor comenzar a buscar una forma de salir de esa trampa.

..................................................................

Nada, nada de lo que hacía servía para salir de esa trampa, ni siquiera podía tratar de alcanzar la parte alta de ese claustrofóbico lugar, ¿acaso terminaría ahí para siempre? La respuesta una vez más se la ofreció el Deus Maxima Machina.

Prowl aun no terminaba por entender como es que actuaban esas "Estancias de Primus" era como si el recinto se reestructurara según la situación. Antes de que Prowl pudiera al menos sujetarse, una especie de pilar se elevó justo a sus pies. La placa superior se abrió dando acceso libre al autobot.

Solo salir de esa trampa el policía pudo verlo... No había quedado nada de los tesoros de Primus o de Unicron, todo era metal fundido.

Tempestad...- musitó mientras caminaba por una especie de camino que iba reacomodándose frente a sus pies.

.....................................................................

El camino de lozas metálicas continuaba formandose frente a los pies de Prowl, pero éste se había quedado parado. El autobot no pudo más que dejar ese camino por un momento caminando por el metal fundido, aun podía sentir el calor en el suelo...

Ahí frente a él, como si alguien lo hubiera dejado a propósito estaba el rifle de doble cabina de Tempestad, Prowl no entendía que hacía el arma en ese lugar, el cazador no lo había utilizado durante su pelea contra el Atreide.

El autobot se agachó por él, el rifle ni siquiera estaba caliente. Prowl pasó sus dedos por el arma, ¿era todo lo que había quedado de recuerdo de Tempestad?

Ya dos veces antes Prowl se había quedado con ese rifle esperando el regreso del cazador... En el Arca, en la taberna de Lilium; Prowl negó con la cabeza... esta ocasión el cazador no regresaría.

Un poco más lejos estaba la guadaña de Thánatos, ésta estaba completamente destruida, la mortífera hoja se había partido en tantos fragmentos que no volvería a unirse jamás.

Esos dos se habían eliminado mutuamente... Tempestad había terminado su cacería a costa de su propia chispa.

Todo por tu trofeo- musitó Prowl regresando al camino metálico con el rifle entre sus manos.

.........................................................................

El camino de salida fue completamente diferente al que Prowl había recorrido al llegar a las estancias, después de caminar y caminar en silencio sumido en sus pensamientos logró ver brillar sobre su cabeza el débil destello de las estrellas del universo.

Sólo salir el camino metálico desapareció.

En el exterior el autobot vio no muy lejos de él la nave insignia de Tempestad, Vendaval...

Ahora tendría que hacer el viaje de regreso solo...

Un gemido llamó su atención.

Monsoon- se dijo el autobot- es Monsoon.

No se había equivocado, solo acercarse un poco más, pudo escuchar el gimoteo del corgojai de la creación de Tempestad. ¿Por qué lloraba ese animal? Prowl sintió miedo de pronto ¿y si Thánatos había escapado?

Prowl corrió lo más rápido que podía con el arma lista...

............................................................................

De una patada, Prowl derribó la puerta del camarote de Tempestad, nada, no había rastro del Atreide y la mayor prueba de eso era que el corgojai estaba con vida, de lo contrario Thánatos lo hubier matado pese a que su guadaña estaba destruida.

De pronto, el autobot se dio cuenta, el corgojai lloraba por no encontrar la estructura de Tormenta.

¿Dónde puede estar?- se preguntó Prowl- ¿quién se llevaría la estructura de la nena?

¿Quién...?

Prowl no pudo evitarlo, se dejó caer una vez más de rodillas al suelo, fue hasta ese momento cuando el táctico entendió el por qué del viaje de Tempestad, el por qué de su pelea con el Atreide...

Tempestad regresó por su trofeo...- se dijo bajando la vista al suelo- Tempestad se sacrificó por su trofeo...

............................................................................

_- Buen trabajo... Cazador._

¿Quién habló? Mejor aún, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Es esto el fuera de línea?

Tempestad encendió los ópticos, recordaba el haber utilizado el último modo alterno, Gamma si que había dejado el mejor para el final, lastima que solo pudiera utilizarse una vez...

Al parecer ya no estaba en las estancias de Primus, este lugar era más luminoso ¿es lo que los esclavos llamaban "la matriz"?

¡Sus manos!, el cazador no podía entenderlo, el brazo que había perdido durante su pelea con el Atreide formaba una vez más parte de su estructura, no había ninguna herida, no había ningún daño... Su armadura era diferente.

¿Por qué? Se preguntaba.

Era imposible que el detonador térmico hubiera fallado, y si no había fallado ¿dónde estaba Thánatos?

Tempestad se enfureción, no había caído fuera de línea para que el maldito fratricida escapara y continuara con vida...

¡Thánatos!- gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sólo contestó el silencio. No, era imposible ¿acaso Thánatos realmente había escapado? ¿Había Tempestad muerto en vano? ¿Y su trofeo? No, se negaba a creerlo, era imposible que el Atreide hubiera ganado en el último momento.

¡Thánatos!- gritó una vez más- ¡Regresa aquí maldito fratricida! ¡Esto no ha terminado! ¡Quiero mi trofeo, ahora!

_Cazador, te has encargado finalmente del error de los quintessons... el segador de chispas ya no dará problemas... Thánatos ha sido eliminado... al menos ya no dará problemas a mis niños..._

Una vez más esa voz desconocida.

¿Quién eres?- preguntó Tempestad- ¿Dónde está Thánatos? ¡Quiero que ese maldito me regresé lo que me ha quitado!

_Los tuyos me llaman Primus... Y Thánatos no pude regresar, el Atreide ha sido tomado como heraldo de Unicron para entregarle personalmente las chispas que deben quedar entre sus sombras hasta el final de los tiempos..._

¡Yo no soy un esclavo!- rugió Tempestad- y me importa un bledo si eres Primus o Unicron o el mismo Caos, yo sólo quiero que mi trofeo regresé... No que de fuera de línea para nada... y si tengo que ir hasta las sombras de Unicron para hacer que Thánatos me lo regrese por las malas lo haré... Así que deja de hacerme perder el tiempo...

¿_Tanto te importa tu trofeo, cazador? _

Tempestad reconocía muy bien cuando alguien intentaba hacer algún contrato con él.

¿Qué es lo que quieres?- preguntó el cazador comenzando a cansarse de hablar con la nada.

_Unicron ha tomado a Thánatos como heraldo, y tú, cazador Tempestad, eres el único que ha podido detener al segador de chispas... Te ofrezco ser parte de guardia, cazador se mi ejecutor, te quedarás conmigo, con mis trece primeros niños y mis guardias personales... Tú mismo lo dijiste "nadie puede matar a la muerte" pero sólo tú has podido controlar a Thánatos... Piénsalo Tempestad, tu trofeo a cambio de tu servicio..._

Tempestad se sonrió con tristeza.

Siempre hay una condición- dijo más para él- Por mi trofeo... lo que sea...

..........................................................................................

- He tenido muchos trofeos a lo largo de mi programación; pero, hay uno que me volvió loco desde el primer momento de tenerlo, solo saber que iba a ser mío me volvió el cazador más orgulloso de todos... Tú... mi hermosa Tormenta, cuando Diluvio me dio la noticia... ese ciclo hubiera podido enfrentarme contra cualquier lord seeker, contra cualquier señor decepticon solamente para celebrar tu llegada... Así que el verte inerte entre mis brazos... fue devastador para mi, ya había perdido a Diluvio una vez, sabía que no sobreviviría sin ella... pero perderte a ti, a ti mi máximo orgullo, mi trofeo más hermoso... No, no podía permitirlo, sé que ahora te dejaré sola, que nunca volveremos a vernos, que debería sentirme culpable por el abandonarte pero al menos el saber que seguirás en línea aun cuando yo falte es lo que me hizó aceptar una eternidad de servicio al Deus Maxima Machina... tienes todo por delante, mi amada Tormenta, todo, sería un vil droide si te arrebatará la promesa del futuro... Te amo mi Tormenta, siempre estaré orgulloso de ti...

................................................................................

¿Es un sueño? Se preguntó Tormenta encendiendo muy lentamente los ópticos. Si era un sueño, la pequeña no quería dejar de soñarlo...

Tempestad la tenía entre sus brazos, la armadura de su padre se veía diferente.

Hola nena- dijo el cazador con una orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro- ¿descansaste?

Tormenta no pudo más que abrazarse con todas sus fuerzas al cuello de su creador, Tempestad la estrechó contra él con delicadeza, había algo extraño en su abrazo, ¿era una despedida?

¿Recuperaste tu trofeo?- preguntó la pequeña.

Sí nena, lo recupere- dijo Tempestad mientras besaba la cabecita de su pequeña.

¿Y mamá?- preguntó Tormenta.

Está descansando- dijo el cazador con una mueca triste- ambos están descansando... Ahora,- el cazador pasó su mano por la mejilla de su hermosa Tormenta- debes hacerme un favor, debes ser una niña valiente y la mejor cazadora- Tempestad se sonrió con una sonrisa triste- Prowl y los otros autobots van a cuidarte... Mesala terminará de entrenarte...

¿Y tú?- preguntó Tormenta con miedo.

Estaré contigo siempre que me necesites... recuerda que odio las despedidas- dijo el cazador.

Tormenta entendió que eso era la despedida, la pequeña no pudo evitar abrazarse con desesperación a la estructura de su padre, Tempestad la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas mientras la pequeña escondía su rostro en el pecho del cazador.

..................................................................................

Monsoon levantó la cabeza olfateando a su alrededor, el movimiento del animal no pasó desapercibido por Prowl.

¿Qué sucede?- preguntó el autobot.

El corgojai no contestó solamente salió corriendo. Prowl le siguió.

Vendaval abrió la puerta lateral, el corgojai salió corriendo como lo co.

El autobot no creía lo que veía.

Tempestad estaba de pie a unos cuantos pasos de su nave con Tormenta entre sus brazos, la estructura de la sparkling mostraba una vez más sus colores mientras la armadura de Tempestad se veía diferente.

¡Tempestad, lo lograste!- dijo Prowl evidenciando su alegría por la elevación de sus alas puerta.

Monsoon no dejaba de dar saltitos para que el cazador bajara a Tormenta.

Prowl- llamó Tempestad.

En ese momento Prowl supo que algo andaba mal, Tempestad nunca le llamaba por su nombre más que en los casos más urgentes...

Protégela- dijo Tempestad.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué vas a hacer tú?- Prowl no pudo evitar acercarse más a Tempestad.

Tempestad se sonrió con tristeza.

Me tengo que quedar... no puedo ir con ustedes. Prowl, te estoy dando mi mayor tesor, mi máximo trofeo... Protégela con tu chispa, no permitas que le pase nada- dijo Tempestad entregándole a su pequeña- O iré por ti un fin de ciclo y te arrancaré las alas puerta...

Prowl se sonrió con esa misma sonrisa triste mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

Tú también- le dijo Tempestad al corgojai dándole unos golpecillos en la cabeza al animal- si cualquiera se acerca a ella... le arrancas la cabeza...

Monsoon dio un bostezo perezoso, Prowl lo tomó como un "sí"

Te prometo que la cuidare con mi chispa- dijo el autobot- ¡Diluvio!- dijo de pronto- ¡Déjamos a Diluvio y a Gamma en Quintessia..!

No les encontrarás en Quintessia... están en un lugar mejor...- dijo el cazador- Todo lo que me pertenece es para ella- Tempestad no dejaba de ver a su Tormenta- cuídala, es lo único que te encargo... Gracias por todo Prowl. Siempre estaré en deuda contigo...

Estamos a mano- dijo Prowl.

El autobot quería agregar algo, pero cuando trató de encontrar las palabras adecuadas Tempestad ya había desaparecido...

Lo sé- dijo en voz alta el policía- odias las despedidas... En ese caso, guardaré tu rifle hasta que regreses a buscarlo ó hasta que Tormenta pueda usarlo...

...................................................................................

Vendaval- dijo Prowl una vez que habían regresado a la nave insignia- vamos a casa...

_Órdenes recibidas... Prowl..._

Prowl se dejó caer en el asiento de Tempestad, el rifle de doble cabina descansaba sobre sus piernas, lo único que quería era alejarse de las estancias de Primus, sólo llegar a Cybertron les contaría a los demás lo que había pasado, también los cazadores debían saber de la caída de Tempestad...

Prowl apagó los ópticos, lo único que quería era olvidar por un momento que habían perdido a Tempestad, que había perdido -aunque el cazador siempre lo negara- un amigo...

Descansa, cazador- musitó el táctico- te lo has ganado... algún ciclo, nos volveremos a encontrar... "El cazador ha caído, larga vida al cazador"...

Fin.


End file.
